


Anything for you

by lawismyname



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Erwin, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Beta Mike, M/M, Omega Eren, Threesome - M/M/M, consensual voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 07:11:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6414025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lawismyname/pseuds/lawismyname
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was inspired by a tumblr prompt, and in my vaguest memory it goes something like : Ace Erwin letting his subordinate beta fuck Eren through his heat, and he watches in rapt attention.<br/>That's all I can remember. This draft had been lying around my room for months now, and so I decided to just finish it and post it.<br/>To the owner of this prompt, I hope you don't mind me making a fic out of it.<br/>So enjoy you guys, and this is clearly unbeta'ed so there might be mistakes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anything for you

A series of harsh and ragged breathing permeates the air. The sounds of skin against skin suggest nothing of an innocent act as the figures on the bed move rhythmically against each other.

One is an omega, drunk and high of his heat, moaning desperately as he meet the powerful and steady thrusts of the beta that is towering over him, back flush against the chiseled chest. The friction between their skin and the fanning air on his neck, sending a wave of sweet bliss on his hypersensitive senses. A scream of the man's name breaks out of Eren's lips, and the beta fucks him thoroughly, sending the other to euphoric oblivion with each pull and push of his hips.

"Good just like that Mike. " A third person speaks. A spectator luxuriously sitting on the plush seat of the chair. The smile on his lips clearly indicates that he's both clearly pleased and enticed of the show unfolding in front of him.

His clear blue eyes are overshadowed with lust and his muscular frame that usually exuded dominance shakes with heavy breaths as he watches with rapt attention his omega drown in pleasure. A drop of sweat slipping on a stray strand of hair and with a hoarse voice he commands the beta, "Now use your fingers and play with his nipples. He likes it when you touch those sensitive buds." His hands tightens around his swollen member, feeling it twitch upon hearing the delighted keen from Eren as the beta works his fingers on the omega's chest.

His head lolls to the side, mouth drooling with the saliva that has proliferated from his mouth. They fall into the sheets but Eren disregards this, his attention clearly on his alpha as he watches him stroke his arousal. His chest swells at the sight of the commander whom is pleasuring himself by watching them. It could have been his alpha easing him with his heat, but considering the risk that the man would likely impregnate him, so Erwin had commanded Mike to take his place whenever Eren's heat would arrive.

"You like that do you? Does it feel good Eren? Faster Mike and harder, make my bitch come." With that the beta pistols himself in brutal pace,balls slapping consequently with each pound. His swollen cock rubbing around the slick walls, and hits that particular spot that makes the omega scream so beautifully broken and quiver on his knees.

"Er- Erwin!" Eren cries, pushing himself to swallow more of the length that is aiding him with the pain of his heat. He nods his head furiously as he hears Erwin, " I love it alpha! Haahh nghh! Please more!"

Mike gives it to him, increasing his pace and plunging deeper into his cavern.

Feeling the precipice of his orgasm, he shares a knowing look to the alpha before a thunder of electricity sends him over the edge. He releases his fluids over the bed, back arching in a glorious curve and toes curling as the beta fucks him through it. He cracks a sob as Mike cums inside, spilling a comforting heat and painting his insides with the covetous fluid. It trickles down on his thighs despite the length that is sheathed inside him. Mike knows that he doesn't want to have the member to be pulled it out, the feeling of emptiness is something the omega dreads over. He needs it inside for a few minutes like a knot would entrap it in.

He looks up and sees Erwin standing up and heads to the edge of the bed where he is kneeling.

Calloused hands come to smooth over his face,lips capturing his to a searing kiss. "Good boy", Erwin breathes in between them and Eren licks his alpha's cheek.

"Alpha, Erwin please. I need your cum," he pleads with half-lidded eyes and flushed cheeks. 

"Anything you want Eren." The man's hands leaves his member and Eren shuffles a little closer. He opens his mouth to receive the long thick cock into his mouth. Greedily, he sucks, and with the enthusiasm of a child given his favorite candy, he licks the member and the accumulating precum om the head.

He takes it deeper until the knot on the base is inside his mouth. He traces the bulging veins and scrapes his teeth lightly whenever he pulls back on the frenulum, thus eliciting a groan the alpha. He lets Erwin fuck his mouth in cadence with his movements until the alpha eventually comes in his mouth. He swallows everything Erwin has to offer, loving the guttural moan on the man's lips as he reaches his climax to release that rich and delicious seed on for his tongue to taste. 

"So good. You taste you so good Erwin.Thank you." he coos, licking the member clean and kissing the tip gratifyingly. Erwin smiles at him, pecking his lips lovingly and brushing his dampened hair.

"Anything for you, my love." 

**Author's Note:**

> Belated Happy Birthday my beloved cinnamon bun. I love you.


End file.
